


Стихия огорода

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Акацки осваивают несвойственную им стихию.





	Стихия огорода

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо Ластри за раскуривание идеи ^^  
> Написано по картинке http://i95.fastpic.ru/big/2017/1003/63/30cef086028d7a923958de8905028963.jpg

Стройные ряды зелени послушно тянулись к солнцу. Пышные хвосты моркови, мясистая ботва дайкона, резные листья салата, острые перья лука… Казалось, они зреют и наливаются соками прямо на глазах.  
— Красота-то какая! — воскликнул Тоби. — Дейдара-семпай, вы только посмотрите, какой у нас будет урожай!  
Строго говоря, «у нас» было не просто преувеличением, а откровенным искажением действительности, то есть враньём. До сегодняшнего дня всем этим великолепием занимались Итачи с Кисамэ. На врытом за пару шагов до грядок столбе висела табличка, на которой старательным почерком Учихи было выведено: «Акацки».  
Не то чтобы в беглых ниндзя внезапно проснулась страсть к земле и тому, что на ней можно вырастить. Все они предпочитали укладывать в неё заказанные им цели и несговорчивых заказчиков. Гены земледельцев пробуждали в них насильно. По закону вселенской несправедливости — миссии у Акацки случались периодически и даже не особо часто, а кушать хотелось всегда. Поэтому время от времени крупнейшую в мире шиноби террористическую группировку настигал финансовый кризис.  
Как высчитал Какузу, бороться с ним можно было двумя способами: снизить цены на услуги Акацки либо сократить расходы самой организации. Недружно выбрали второе.  
Следующий этап расчётов показал, что больше всего члены организации тратят на оружие и питание. Поскольку намёк сэкономить на вооружении вызвал назревающий бунт, осталось питание. Тогда Какузу с Пэйном озарила гениальная идея, и появился огород Акацки — вкусная, обильная и дешёвая пища. Которую, к сожалению, сперва нужно было вырастить…  
— До урожая _нам_ ещё работать и работать, м, — сообщил напарнику Дейдара, с мрачным удовлетворением отметив, как оранжевая маска становится менее сияющей. — Если ты не помнишь, нас сюда направили заниматься сорняками, м.  
Тоби ещё раз оглядел простирающиеся далеко вперёд посадки и вздохнул.  
— Семпай, а вот если бы вы не приобщали к искусству нашего последнего работодателя…  
— Заткнись, м.  
— Да нет, я вас понимаю, на редкость приземлённый был тип. Но, может, стоило сначала забрать у него наш гонорар?  
Дейдара сунул руку в сумку на поясе.  
— Хотя, знаете, я тут подумал, что сорняки это тоже весело, — быстро сказал Тоби. — Вы когда-нибудь работали на огороде, семпай?  
— Не твоё дело, м, — буркнул Дейдара.  
— Думаю, у вас получится. Как-никак земля — ваша стихия.  
То же самое сказал Лидер, отправляя их сюда. После того как закончил успокаивать Какузу, принявшего слишком близко к сердцам новость о взорвавшемся гонораре. И всего-то каких-то пять миллионов рё! Жмот.  
— Будешь пропалывать морковку, — велел Дейдара Тоби. — Иди вон туда. Морковь — это то оранжевое, что торчит из земли, всё остальное рядом с ней — сорняки. Смотри не перепутай.  
Тоби в кои-то веки без пререканий отправился на указанный ему участок поля и присел на корточки, изучая зелёные стебли. Дейдара не стал его торопить, пусть рассмотрит получше. Перепутать морковку с лебедой может только слепой, но с этого идиота и такое станется.  
На себя Дейдара решил взять работу потруднее — грядки салата. Сорняки скрывались среди них, как противники под хэнгэ.  
«Стихия земли, м, — ворчал он, принимаясь за дело. — Вот именно. У меня стихия земли, а не огорода!».  
Так как для достижения успеха мало было основать огород — на нём требовалось ещё и работать, понадобились добровольцы-огородники. Добровольцев почему-то не нашлось, и Лидеру пришлось назначать их своим мудрым решением. Первыми жертвами сельскохозяйственного произвола стала команда Итачи и Кисамэ — самых старательных и ответственных членов Акацки. И дело даже пошло на лад: Учиха при помощи своего чёртова идеального глаза определял, где лучше всего сеять семена, Кисамэ занимался поливом. Посадки росли, Какузу подсчитывал будущую выгоду — и тут Лидеру приспичило восстановить справедливость, а заодно познакомить организацию с пользой трудотерапии. 

Дейдара вытер пот со лба, сдвинув соломенную шляпу — по словам Тоби, чуть ли не главный инструмент любого огородника — на затылок. Ему казалось, что они ползают по этому дурацкому полю уже не один час, хотя хилая горка вырванных сорняков намекала на обратное. Сам способ решения финансовых и каких-то там ещё проблем, выбранный лидером и до того казавшийся спорным, окончательно перекочевал в разряд безумных. Даже Тоби заметил, что странно снижать расценки за миссии, если денег Акацки не хватает. Логичнее же цены повышать! Только почему-то столь здравую мысль Тоби высказал только Дейдаре и уже по дороге сюда, а на совещании Лидеру возражать побоялся. Сам Дейдара, правда, тоже ничего не высказывал — но лишь для того, чтобы не опускаться до столь низменных споров.  
А сейчас и высказывать некому — разве что ползущему к зениту солнцу, превращающему жирную землю в сухую корочку, столь похожую на глиняные черепки.  
Тоби уже несколько раз клянчил у него глиняную птичку — слетать к реке искупаться, и Дейдара с радостью согласился бы… если бы идея принадлежала ему. Он устал, пропотел до трусов, и только стальная выдержка Акацки не давала ему свесить от усталости язык. Менее сознательные язычки на ладонях, впрочем, всё-таки свешивались. Но идти у Тоби на поводу? Ни за что! И они работали дальше.  
Солнце поднялось в зенит и замерло там, ехидно поблёскивая.  
— Семпай, — высунулась из ближайших кустов барбариса огородная шляпа, криво сидящая над маской.  
— Чего тебе? — едва ворочая пересохшим языком, спросил Дейдара. Их единственная фляжка с водой давным-давно опустела. — Сказал же, купаться пойдём, как доделаем хотя бы половину, м.  
— Семпай, а я — всё, я закончил.  
— Как закончил? — Дейдара растерялся. Неужели огородник из Тоби получился лучше, чем террорист? Лучше, чем из самого Дейдары?!  
— Сморите сами, — Тоби с гордостью махнул рукой в белой — по случаю огородных работ — перчатке.  
Дейдара встал и недоверчиво прищурился. Небо по-прежнему было ясным и безоблачным, но у него на миг потемнело в глазах.  
— Т-тоби, паршивец, что ты натворил?!  
— Ну, почти закончил, — уточнил Тоби, отступая поглубже в кусты. — Я тут подумал, это же совсем не эффективно — выискивать среди морковки сорняки. Намного удобнее выдернуть сначала всю морковку, она такая заметная, яркая, потом убрать сорняки, а уже после засунуть морковку обратно.  
— И ты…  
— Да! Морковку я уже выдернул.  
Дейдара оглядел аккуратно сложенную горку маленьких крепких морковок. Он моргнул, подсознательно надеясь, что эта иллюзия, вызванная напёкшим голову даже сквозь шляпу солнцем, вот-вот развеется. Увы, иллюзия развеиваться не желала. Потому что была суровой реальностью.  
— Семпай, так мы летим к реке?  
— Сейчас ты у меня полетишь… сейчас ты у меня… М!  
Дейдара запустил в Тоби соломенной шляпой, потом попавшимся под руку сорняком, потом морковкой. Наконец, немного взяв себя в руки, он вытащил пригоршню глины.  
— КАЦ!!! 

Повсюду в беспорядке валялись присыпанные землёй куски моркови, лука, батата. Обрывки салата и свекольная ботва смешались с травой. На месте кустов барбариса зияла глубокая воронка, а образовавшийся рядом холм венчал переломанный в двух местах охранный столб. Таблички с надписью нигде не было видно.  
— Семпай, — подкравшись к Дейдаре сзади, Тоби осторожно тронул его за плечо. — Давайте всё-таки на реку. Вряд ли у нас теперь получится отделить морковку от сорняков.


End file.
